The Sergeant and The Vigilante: The Reality Gauntlet
by B. Bandit20
Summary: A Crime AU: Pacifica Northwest is the best on the force until one night during a break in at the museum she gets involved with forces that she does not understand but will a Vigilante help her solve this case
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in Gravity Falls City, the silence was broken by the sounds of police sirens blaring as they reached towards the local museum it had signs that said it had, a new exhibit about an ancient gauntlet that could alter reality but nobody really believed it they just went there to check it out but tonight someone broke in and now the police were called by the silent alarm a group of armed law enforces enter the building and leading them was Sergeant Pacifica Northwest.

"Okay you guys, check any other exhibits to see if everything is still there, Lit. Miles Your with me." She said the group then separated and Pacifica as they reached the door to the ancient artifacts.

"Hey, Pacifica I was wondering if you want to after this we could get some coffee." Miles asked

"For the last time, i'm not interested in dating co-workers." She said.

"C'mon Serg. everyone knows how lonely you have been you have to let people in your heart." He said.

"The last time I did that I… Look just focus on the job." She said she then kicked the door in and the two police officers pointed their gun.

"Freeze!" They said. Just then saw a large figure that looked like a troll holding the artifacts.

"What is that?" Miles asked

"Looks like some kind of goblin."P-Put the glove down!" Miles said the troll then turned to them and started charging towards them the then shoot at him but the bullets didn't affect him two then started running away from the thing as it chased them as they ran the other police officers came and started shooting at the monster but as they looked in it eyes they were immediately paralyzed their eyes blanked and the fell to the ground as they reached outside, the beast crashed through the door Pacifica was sent flying she was then grabbed by the beast and he forced her to look at him but before it could do anything a figure dressed in black kicked the beast behind it head and grabbed Pacifica, she looks at him but found that he was wearing a type of gas mask.

"Stay here, I'll handle this." he said as places her behind the police brackets and walks up to the beast.

"Gremloblin!" The man yelled which got it's attention. "Hand over the gauntlet!" He said he then roared at him and started charging towards him.

"You gremloblins never learn." He said he then pulled out a bottle of oil and threw it on the ground to he slipped the man held out his arm and grabbed the artifact the gremloblin then crashed into the police cars, the man then walks up to it and pulled out a crystal ball the ball started to glow and started to suck up the beast as the beast was completely gone the ball changed into a card with the beast in. As it did Pacifica and Miles walked up to him.

"Wow, that was amazing sir, now if you could I think that the museum would like the artifact back." Miles asked

"Yeah about that, I think it would be best if this stays with me." He said

"That's funny but sir we need that back." Miles said, the man then hits him in the gut causing him to fall double over in pain.

"Forgive me, but I can't let you have this." He said just then he heard guns being loaded and pointed at him.

"I see that's how you're going to be." He said he then pulled off his coat and disappeared. Leaving everyone confused.

Few Minutes later.

Pacifica was driving in her crappy lacrosse to her decent apartment as she went inside she stripped herself to her panties and an undershirt and sat down on her couch she then grabbed a beer and turned on the tv, as she did it showed the events of the tonight she turns it off and lays down on her couch and groans.

"I can believe it I lost I never lose!" She said throwing her beer can. "I swear I will catch that man if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled

Meanwhile

The man was climbing through a sky roof to a studio apartment he pulled off his coat, and took off his mask and sets it on a coffee table.

"(groan) this job is not easy, but I need to do this." He said as he looked over at a closed door. "I need to do this." He then went to his kitchen and started to make him some instant ramen, as he did his phone, buzzed he picked it up

"(muffled) Hello?" He said

"Did you get the gauntlet?" A distorted voice said

"Yes, I did." He said

"Good, I have your next assignment." the voice said

"Wait before I agree to piss off more police officers can you at least tell me why I'm gathering these things for?" The man asked

"Look, Dapper, all you need to know is that these artifacts are dangerous and need to be contained."

"One my name is Dipper and two why do you need it?" He asked.

"Don't question me, or do you want your sister back to normal or not?" The voice said before hanging up, he then got up from his spot and walked into the closed room and saw his twin sister body skin clinging to her bones, hair as white as snow her eyes were also blank.

"Hey, Mabel how are you doing?" He asked she just turned her head at him and smiled.

"You feeling hungry?" He asked she just nods, Dipper then brought her some soup and fed her as she finished up she grabbed his hand and looks at him.

"Don't worry Mabel you'll be better soon, I promise." He said Mabel then smiled and lay back down, she closed her eyes, Dipper stared at her breast to see if she was breathing her chest rises and falls giving Dipper relief, just then they heard a knock on his door, Dipper gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and closed the door he then went to his door and found his landlord/informant.

"Hello, Thomas." He greeted.

"Hello Dipper, the master sent you his latest assignment, also rents due." He said.

"Thanks and here's the rent." He said as they both then exchanged envelopes.

"Thomas, will... will your master really be able to save Mabel?" He asked

"Just believe in him, like do and Mabel and the world will be fine." He said as he left Dipper opened the letter and found a picture of a woman with a large triangle red gem around her neck, Dipper then began reading the letter.

"This is the first gem for the reality gauntlet you must retrieve it at any cost." It said.

"I will save you, Mabel, no matter what." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

ilovefanfics105 :Thanks and I will

Cracklord: I'm trying my best to do that, but I mostly write mature themes not fight scenes

dubb1:Uh no I got the reality gauntlet from the Evil Wiki

FIRExNINJAxDROID:Like I said I got the reality gauntlet from the evil wiki

HonorableAuthor99: Thank you, you are now my favorite reviewer

* * *

After Pacifica came into contact with the supernatural and almost died if it wasn't for a vigilante named Dipper Pins that helped her more or less as he did he stole the artifact he needs to in order to save his twin sister.

Dipper's Apartment

Dipper was in Mabel's room checking up on her before he had to leave.

"Okay, Mabel I'm going to go out, just rest the landlord will check on you in." He said to which she nodded with a sad look. "Mabel you know this is the only way to help you and it's will help that these things aren't in the wrong hands, just please be here when I get back." He said grabbing her hand with both of his he kisses her forehead and she smiled.

At the police station.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing but for one sergeant she had her head face first in many books.

"Supernatural, a reality gauntlet what's next!" Pacifica said who was sitting at her desk hair a mess paperwork scatter on her desk and many stacks of books around her table as she was working she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said and then Miles walked in with a cup of coffee while she was buried deep into a book.

"It doesn't make since why is this gauntlet so important!" She said to herself just then Miles.

"Sargent doesn't you think that you're going a little overboard with this thing?" he said

"Now now Miles if you're not going to help me then get out." She said

"Actually, I found something that might help you." He said as he gave her a folder and began looking over it

"Great work Miles." She said "This is just what I needed." She then hugged her partner

"Okay I've we need to find the power source and I think I know who has it…" She said as she picked up and photo.

A few Hours later.

Pacifica and Miles were pulling up to a large mansion the two walked out and walked up to the door and knocked after a few minutes a man in a suit answered.

"Can I help you, officer?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Edmond can I talk to the madam of the house?" She said

"Of course, please come in." He said

"Oh dear, we have a guest." He said just then a woman walked down a grand staircase.

"Yes, how can I help you, officer." She asked.

"Ma'am in case you haven't heard, a gauntlet was recently stolen and we have believed that this psycho might be after one of your jewels." She said

"Oh, dear and tonight is your party dear." She said

"But don't worry, this weirdo won't get close I'll have men station around your home so you can still have the party." She said

"Well, it would help to have some extra security." He said

"You won't regret it, sir." She said

A few Hours Later

Light were flashing and limos were pulling up in front of the mansion people from all shapes and sizes were walking into the mansion, meanwhile, Pacifica was in the crowd in a knee high dress long boots walking around talking a making her rounds when Miles walked up to her in a black suit.

"So how's the target?" He asked.

"I'm keeping my eye on her and I took every possibility that could happen, I have guards guarding every entrance including the windows, air vents, basically every exit." She said "The only way he is walking in is if he walks through that door." She said.

Outside

Dipper was on a nearby buildings room checking out the scene.

"She beefed up security just for little old me, am touch, well since I'm not getting in my way I have to do it their way." He said as he spotted an on-coming limo.

Inside

Everything was still going swimmingly people we smiling and having a good time, expect one person who was just being a wallflower that's when a slow song was playing everyone paired up and started slow dancing.

"(Sigh) must be nice to have arm candy." She said to herself

"I don't know, I think it's kinda shallow but none compare to a bleach blonde valley girl stereotype." Pacifica looked to her side and saw a tall man with brown chestnut hair and wearing a suit.

"Oh my god Dipper!?" She asked

"The one and only." He said the two then hugged.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here on a job for the press." He lied

"So you decide to get a real job?" She joked.

"Hey it brings food to the table, anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Oh, official police business." She said.

"Oh yeah, you're like famous in town." He said.

"Oh no, when you take down seventeen drug busts, twenty-seven armed robbers and talked down like thirty something suicidal maniacs your name tend to get around." She said

"Wow, you must be famous." He said

"Yeah, but as soon as I capture that vigilante that stole from the museum It will show that no one will be messing with my town." She said.

"Well have ever thought of you know letting him go, I'm mean I did some research on the thing and I think that it would be good to leave it with him it looks like he knows what he's doing." He said Pacifica then looked at him and started laughing

"Oh goodness Pines you almost had me going." She said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda funny." He said.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." He said Pacifica then grabbed his hands and led him to the dance floor.

"Do you need a refresher?" She asked

"Kinda." He said

"Okay, one hand on my hip and one in my hand and most important don't step on her toes." She said the then began dancing to the music as they swayed the two stared into each other's eyes both shared a deep blush then out of the blue someone accidentally pushed them closer now her hands were on his chest.

"You okay?" He asked

"Y-Yeah." She said. The two continued dancing Pacifica then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer, their eyes began to close as their lips got closer but before anything could happen Pacifica stopped herself.

"Sorry, I…" She then ran out to get some air she felt her heartbeat was beating too fast. "Calm down Pacifica, he's your friend you don't have time for this kind of stuff." She said to herself as she walked back inside as she did she noticed Dipper was gone, she sighed just then the lights came on and pointed at the hostess Mrs. Edmund.

"Hello, my guest, my I direct your attention to me I would like to say thank you for attending my party and I also have news my…" Just then the sound of glass shattering everyone looked up and several floating eyes with bat wings came in on in particular and one person on it.

"thee mistress Edmund mine own nameth is eye mast'r, handeth ov'r the pow'r gem 'round thy neck 'r visage c'rtain doom." He said

"Freeze!" Pacifica yelled as pointed her gun at him

"Oh prithee, doth thee bethink yond weapon can did hurt me? thee shall falleth prayeth to mine own s'rvents! eye bats attacketh!" He yelled the eye bats started swarming around people not actually hurting them but managed to take the power gem from Mrs. Edmund.

"Oh no!" Pacifica then started shooting the bats but missed every shot.

"Aye, the mast'r shall beest did please." He said but before he could grabbed the gem the masked man grabbed it.

"Thanks for the gem now to take care of you." He said as he grabbed a can of soda from his jacket and shook it and sprayed the content in the giant eye, eye master was riding it then fell to the ground causing him to fall to the ground as he did the police surrounded him

"You eye masters have one fatal weakness they can't do anything if the master eye is blind." Dipper said

"We thank you but hand over the gem now or face being arrested." Pacifica said.

"Now Sergeant you know I can't do that." He said

"Then I guess you're going to jail, book them." She said Dipper then ran over to Pacifica and grabbed her he then took her to a nearby roof

"What the hell is your problem, kidnapping an officer!" She yelled

"Would you shut up and listen!" Dipper yelled. "Pacifica drop this case I don't need people like you getting involved." He said

"Excuse me but the police was handling this before you showed up." She said

"Look you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said

"I think I can manage now either you come quietly or I take in like the criminal you are." She said pulling out her gun and a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did you even get those?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it just stay still." She said as she grabbed his arm nut he broke free from her grasp.

"Maybe next time." He said before walking backward off the building, she ran up and saw that he was gone.

A few Hours later

Pacifica was walking into the station and straight to the chief.

"Ah Pacifica how may I help you?" He asked.

"Chief, I need your permission to set up a special task force." She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Chief, something big is going to happened and I need a trained policemen to handle it." She said

"Pacifica, you know I would assemble a task force just like that but I have reviewed your reports and we don't have the means to deal with the supernatural, so I think that it is best if we just drop this case." He said

"But sir…"

"Pacifica drop it! We're outmatched to those things we have no way to even defend ourselves." He said.

"Then we fight fire with fire!" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked

With Dipper

Dipper was sitting on his roof with his mask off when his landlord Thomas came near him.

"Already have the next gems location?" He asked.

"What I can't come up here and talk?" He asked

"Usually, when you talk it's always serious." He said

"Well that is true but I have something else to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Your little Sargent friend is putting together a little task force to deal with you and what's coming.

"I see well I guess I'll have my work cut out for me." He said as he held the power source gem.

"Hey, Thomas do you think I could use the glove when we gather all the gems?" He asked

"The master already said you'll be the first to use it before we destroy it." He said.

"Thomas thank you for helping me." He said.

"No Problem Dipper." He said. "Rest up Dipper I have a feeling you'll be busy for now on." He said before he took the gem and left leaving Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

HonorableAuthor99:Thanks I hope I can keep making you happy

The Keeper of Worlds:You'll find out soon

ilovefanfics105:And your in this one too

Skullcrusher908:Thanks for the offer but i'm comfortable with the way i'm writing

Questionmark43:Thanks.

* * *

 _After their last run in with each other Pacifica knew that she had to step-up if she was going to deal with theses monsters and the vigilante but will she be ready for what's in store._

It was a bright day in GF city and Dipper was at his day job in an office when he noticed he got an email he clicked it and saw that it was from Pacifica.

' _Hey Dip, I was wondering it you want to hang out for lunch later'_ It read Dipper then replied 'Sure lunch sound good'. During his lunch break Dipper met with Pacifica at the greasy diner she already had a booth and Dipper joined her.

"Hey Paz." Dipper greeted

"Hey Dip, how's the day job?" She asked.

"It pays the bills, but my night job is better." He said

"Oh night job and what do you do at this night job?" She asked

"I'm a late night ups man." He said

"Sounds boring." She said

"Not as much as you think." He said

"So what else have you been doing I haven't seen you since that party, oh how Mabel?" She asked she then noticed that Dipper faces changed to a somber expression.

"She's not doing well she came down with an illness and I have to take care of her by doing extra work." He said

"Have you taken her to a hospital? She asked

"There was nothing they could do so i'm taking care of here until I can find a permanent cure." He said

"Oh Dipper i'm so sorry to hear that." She said.

"It's okay because i'm so close to finding a cure, it's just been hard obtaining the ingredients." He said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pacifica asked Dipper then looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah, just keep doing what your doing and keep our town safe cause I want to take mabel on a night on the town as soon as she feels." He said.

"You got it Dipper." She said.

So for the rest of the Dipper lunch break the two just talked and catched up it soon ended with Pacifica getting called for a bank robbery, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 _Hours Later._

Dipper walked into his apartment where he found Thomas walking out of Mabel's room with a black bag.

"Oh hey Dipper, just checking up on Mabel." He said

"That's good, how is she?" He asked

"Still the same, but don't worry once we get the gauntlet together she'll be good as new." He said.

"Thomas, who exactly is the master and why teach me this stuff when you know much more about this stuff." Dipper said

"One. I have to watch your sister. Two. You want to save your sister so you do this stuff and three i'm just an informant." He said as he left the room leaving Dipper, he walked over to Mabel's room and checked on her he pulled up a chair and grabs her hand.

"Hey Mabel, I hope your doing well, I met up with Pacifica today, she asked about you and I told her there was nothing to worry about because I will fix you up and maybe we can all hang out together soon." He said, he then kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I promise I will get back to your normal self soon." He said as he sets her hand down and walks out of the room.

 _With Pacifica_

She was driving towards a undisclosed location with Miles once they reached their, both Pacifica and miles got out of the car and walked inside the building and inside was a group of the police force best men and women when they saw Pacifica they got in line and pacifica stood in front of them.

"At ease, now that the entire special task force is all here we can began our debut to the public now that I have assemble you will be able to go toe to toe with those monsters and with that vigilante that keep interfering with our work." She said "Now, Miles please debrief them.

"Yes ma'am." He said "Okay listen up! Me and the Sargent have done research on what was stole, and what needs to be recovered." He said.

"Right now we have done the specific details on who has what so far the unknown enemy has nothing while the vigilante has the gauntlet, and one of the gems there are only two gems left if we can obtain only one of the gems then we can stop them from doing whatever they have planned with these items." He said.

"Now that you guys have been brief I will give you your assignment, we have recently found and obtain one of the gems locations and it's making it's to our facility I will need two teams one team with Miles in charge will stay here in case the vigilante finds this place while another team accompany me to transfer the gem to make sure it's safe." She said

"Sir, yes sir." They said.

 _Meanwhile_

" _You know your mission right, do not fail me like your comrades my heralds."_ A voice in a mirror said

" _Don't put us in those lot after all we are your children father."_ A man said

" _Exactly, big brother."_ a child said before shattering the mirror the unknown men then walked out of the dark room that he was in and revealed a dark tan man with red hair wearing white shirt and dress pants and a long black trench coat and black gloves and a child in a long cape that covered his body.

"Time to have some fun." The man said

 _With the transport_

Pacifica was sitting in the front seat while Dipper was on a rooftop.

"Dipper I'd be careful it seems she beefed up security but I sense several magical beings some are weak so I wouldn't bother with them but their is two that is similar to yours and mind." Thomas said.

"Right I'll be care..." He said just then he heard an explosion he looked ahead and saw that their was a huge fire he rushes towards the sight and found that the vehicle transporting the gem was nearly destroyed, Dipper went over and looked inside and found the driver he pulled him out and took him away from the fire, sir sir! are you okay." he asked

"It came out of nowhere, a bright spark and then….then." He then passed out, Dipper then puts his coat over him and continues into the fire and saw two figures one of them was holding Pacifica by her neck.

"Geez, I thought you would have much more of a fight since you could use magic but I guess I was wrong." The man said as he clenched her throat causing her pain.

"Put her down you bastard!" Dipper said as he threw a rock at them which gain their attention.

"Oh great who's this one a friend of yours?" The man asked Pacifica, Dipper then removed his mask and hat.

"My name is Dipper Pines and I have been looking for you Azeal!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Skullcrusher908: Thank you I'm glad you like it.

HonorableAuthor99: Be patient.

Questionmark43: That would just end the story sooner

Shade343: Thanks I will.

* * *

There he was Dipper Pines standing only a few feet away from the man that he was looking for, the man that ruined his sister's life.

"I've been looking for you Azeal, I'll make you pay for what you did to Mabel Pines and you will give me the antidote."

"Pines? That sounds familiar." Azeal said "Hey squirt do I know a "Pines"?" He asked

"Don't you remember, she was that girl you dated then raped and injected that disease you were working on." His little brother said.

"Oh that bitch, oh man it's been awhile since I heard that name I thought she would have died but if this guys says she's alive then it's a work in progress." Azeal said which made Dipper even angerer "I guess I have to find the bitch and give her another shot, you after I rape her again." He said Dipper then started running towards him letting anger guide him.

"Good show me a good fight!" He yelled as he threw Pacifica down and took a boxing stance, Dipper on the other hand took a vail and threw it near Azeal's feet covering him in smoke and blinding the other , he then grabbed Pacifica and jumped out of the smoke, he looked down at Pacifica who was barely conscious.

"D… Dip…" She then fainted.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." He said as he placed her near Miles and went back to the fog, he took out a lighter and lit a green flame and threw it into the fog lifting it up creating a giant fireball that burned everything in the area.

"That was for Mabel, burn you son of a bitch!" He said as he watched the fire.

" _Oh Man, is that the best you got man?"_ Dipper gained a shocked look as he saw Azeal and his brother just walk out of the flames.

"If that all you can do then Mabel Pines is as good as dead." He said

"Bastard!" Dipper yelled as he rushed towards him pulling out a knife i he was then stopped in his tracks as he felts something around waist he looked down and saw Pacifica.

"Dipper don't they are dangerous." She strained to say

"No he will give me the cure to Mabel's disease even if I have to take probe his brain!" Dipper said as he tried to removed Pacifica, but she wouldn't let go.

"You know I'm getting bored." Azeal said as he raised his hand and pulled her towards him and held in a chokehold, he then pulled out a syringe and held it to her neck.

"Now Pines, let's make a deal, you give me the reality gems and I walk away and leave her unscafed." He said

"Dipper, run!" Pacifica said but Azeal just choked her harder and told her to shut up. Dipper was at impasse not only did he not know where the gem was but if he didn't do anything Pacifica will get infected just like Mabel.

"You have ten seconds." Azeal said Dipper was now panicking he thought he was ready to face him but he knew that he would lose no matter what he did.

He then looked at pacifica who had a soft smile she mouth 'it's okay, Mabel is more important.' Dipper then gripped his fist as he just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Times up Pines." Azeal said he injected the needle made her gasp as his thumb was about to reach the plunger Dipper started to run towards them but he then heard a gun shot that grazed his check and shatters the needle, Dipper looked back and saw Miles holding a gun, Azeal then gripped his hand, dropping Pacifica, as it was bleeding.

"Damn it, I forgot what pain felt like." Azeal said. "I suggest that you watch your back policeman cause i'm coming after you then Pines over there." Azeal said

"Brother, we need to take care of that wound, your holy blood is dripping out." He said.

"Fine, will finish this next time Pines." Azeal said as the two lep back into the fire.

"Pacifica! Are you okay?" Dipper asked but she was passed out again. "Let's get you guys out of here." Dipper said as he picked the two police officers and headed to the nearest hospital.

 _Few Days Later_

Dipper was in Mabel's room feeding her when thoughts of the previous encounter with Azeal flooded his mind as he looked at Mabel.

"I'm sorry Mabel." He said getting her attention. "I had him right there but he was too strong for me and he had Pacifica hostage I couldn't do anything." He said mabel then muster and grabbed his hand. "But I made a promise I will find him and get you back to normal." He said as he kissed her forehead. He then left the room to leave her to rest as he did his toughts about Azeal came back

' _I can't believe it I almost had the bastard, but he had to hold Pacifica hostage, now not only did I lose Azeal, I reveal my identity to Pacifica and worse I lost a reality gem so there goes that way of healing her that way.'_ He thought he then heard a knock on his door.

"Must be Thomas to scowl me for losing the gem." He siad as placed went to the door.

"Look Thomas I…" as he opened it he saw Pacifica with an angry look, he closed the door and locked it.

" _Pines open the door now! You have a lot of explaining to do!"_ She yelled from the other side of the door.

' _Great now i have to deal with this.'_ He thought

* * *

Oh boy how will Dipper get out of this one and will he be able to retrieve the reality gem that he lost?


	5. Chapter 5

HonorableAuthor99: Thanks

Questionmark: I know

* * *

There they were Dipper and Pacifica sitting at his table both were silent no one dared to speak a word till Pacifica broke the ice

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked "You knew that I was hellbent to arrest the vigilante why didn't you come clean and told me who you were?" She asked

"Pacifica, of you were a hero that was breaking the law would you turn yourself in?" he asked.

"Yes cause i'm interfering with police work!"

"Oh come on batman does it all the time." Dipper said

"Batman is a fictional character, we're talking about real life!" She said (Both looks at Reader).

"Look, Pacifica I need to do this and I can't have you interfering with it." Dipper said

"Dipper pines i'm giving you a choice either stop this now or be arrested!" She said pulling out handcuffs

"Pacifica I don't want to hurt you, just forget you saw me and leave." he said

"I can't do that." She said as she lunged at him but he moved to his side and dodged her.

"Pacifica please don't do this." He said.

"Dipper, you are resting arrest just let it happened." She said Dipper then knocked the handcuffs out of her hand. She then began doing hand to hand combat with Dipper, but Dipper just blocked her Dipped then threw her and on the couch and pinned her.

"Pacifica just stop you know that you can't beat me!" Dipper said

"I have to try, I don't want to lose you again!" She said but caught herself. Dipper then loosen his grip.

"After that guy almost killed me I felt weak, like my best wasn't enough I even learned Magic but it wasn't enough but then you showed up I thought that I was dreaming but it was you you managed to put up a fight, while was scared shitless but when you gave it your best and it didn't work I got even more scared that he was going to kill you." She said tears starting to fall

"Is that why you stopped me?" He asked her

"Yes, Dipper I was scared to lose you too." She said Dipper then noticed her tears were falling, Dipper then removed himself from her and stood up.

"Pacifica please leave." Dipper said

"But Dipper-" "I said leave and don't tell anyone about me or else!" He interrupted

"Fine! I hope you drop dead!" She yelled as she left the room in tear soaked mess.

"I'm sorry Pacifica but you'd just be a liability." He said to himself

 _Days Later_

Pacifica was in her office working on how to get the rest of the reality gems when Miles walked in with a cast on his arm.

"Miles what are you doing here, you should be recovering." She said.

"I'm fine boss, it's just a broken arm, i'm more worried about you." He said

"Why do you ask?" She asked

"Well people around the office are starting to have doubts about saying your losing your edge." He said

"What! That's ludicrous I'm still the number one member on the force." She said

"Not since recently, well the higher ups noticed how we've been failing to retrieve the artifact, retrieve these so called gems, and you couldn't catch the vigilante, Pacifica they say if you don't get your act together they're going to relieve you of duty." Miles said

"Miles I need to be alone real quick." She said Miles then left the room

" _Damn it! I can't lose this job I've spent so many years here I can't."_ She thought till it hit her of what she needed to do.

 _Back with Dipper_

"Okay Mabel, it's dinner time." He said as he took the spoon to her mouth, that's when he heard a loud bang from his living room then the door was kicked in a policemen pointed his gun at Dipper.

"Freeze!" The policemen said Dipper then place the bowl on the nightstand

"Look this is a misunderstanding." Dipper said he then noticed another policemen going through his closet and pulled out his outfit.

"Yeah she was right, this is the man." The other policeman said.

"Dipper Pines your under arrest for acts of vigilantism, interfering with police and potential life endangerment." He said while cuffing him. As they were pulling him out he saw Pacifica talking to her men not even looking him.

" _How could you?"_ He thought

As they reached outside and into the police car Dipper noticed mabel being taken into an ambulance.

"No please you don't understand they can't help her!" He yelled but they ignored him

"Pacifica Northwest you have no idea what you've done!" Dipper yelled as they were driving away.

 _Elsewhere_

"and in recent news the mysterious vigilante aka dipper pines was arrest the last night, and i'm glad that this menace is off the street…"

"Hmm that Pines guys got himself arrested, shame but now we can obtain the reality gems now since their no competition." Azeal said as he rubbed the back of his sluty lovers.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatched brother." Azeal looked towards the door. "He maybe out of the way but that doesn't mean getting the items will be easy first we need to find the one's we lost that night and to retrieve the ones that Dipper took plus the gauntlet and I don't think that he even knows where they are." He said

"Don't worry little brother i'm sure when the time comes will get the all the pieces, isn't that right Thomas." Azeal said as Thomas walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Questionmark: No you don't but then again that would be spoilers

* * *

Dipper was sitting in a empty room hands cuffed to the table when someone entered he looked up and saw Pacifica's lutendient Miles walk in with a file.

"Okay Mason Pines I would like to ask you a few questions." He said

"Okay, as long as you answer mine and please call me Dipper." He said

"Okay then Dipper, tell me what have you done with the missing artifact that you stole from the museum?" Miles asked.

"I took because dark forces were planning on taking it for themselves." He said which Miles wrote down. "Now my question, where is Pacifica why isn't she here with you doing the good cop bad cop thing?" He asked

"The Sergeant has no reason or obligation to speak to you." He said "Next question, what are you planning to do with the items you stole?" He asked

"Simple thouse objects are too powerful for this world so as soon as I get the rest of the gems i'm going to fix my sister's condition and destroy it." Dipper said " My turn again what have you done with my sister?" Dipper asked

"She is currently under observation while doctors try to figure out what you done to her." Miles said

"I didn't do anything to her it was Azeal, you know that guy that kicked you ass and easily took the reality gem." Dipper said Miles then slammed his hand on the table and electrocuted causing Dipper to scream.

"Don't test me Pines, I will fry you." He said

"With what that basic level magic, don't make me laugh no wonder he beat you." Dipper insulted.

"You know what Pines I…" "Miles that's enough!" The two looked over and saw Pacifica standing thier.

"Pacifica, I was just…"

"No excuses Miles, your on camera now go you I want to have a word with my old friend." She said

"Yes ma'am." He said as he gave one last look at Dipper and left.

"Well well well, Sargent Pacifica Northwest had graced me with her presences." He said.

"Cut the crap, Pines tell me where you hid the artifact and gems!" She commanded. "We searched your apartment and found nothing." She said

"Pacifica you know me I always hide powerful objects." He said

"I know but where!" She said

"You know I can't tell you that." he said

"Dipper tell me where it is or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what? Lock me up that's fine you explain to my sister why her brother is gone." He said.

"Look Dipper your my friend I care about you but makes this easier for yourself just give back the items you stole and accept your punishment." She said.

"I'm sorry but no this is too important to me for you to stop me now." He said just then Pacifica looked down and saw that her hands were cuffed to the table.

"What the hell!?" She said

"Welp I guess I'll see ya later." he said as he ran out the room.

"Damnit, someone catch him!" She yelled, Dipper managed to dodge every police officer until he reached the front doors and saw Miles standing there he then slams the lightswitch and busted the lights. Dipper looked around trying to see but he felt a shock hit him on the side.

"Damn how can you see me?" He asked

"I planned a head when you pissed me off with your comment and I shocked you, well I use that to pinpoint my target so you won't be getting away." He said as Dipper felt and shock. "And it's gets better the more I hit you the more you charged and if you reach critical then you die!" He said.

"Damn he already this good with lighting magic, I need to find away to get away from him." He said Dipper then felt another hit.

"Tick tock Mason Pines, your almost critical." He said

"Think how do you mess with lighting's flow." He thought just then he felt something on the ground he picked it up and felt that it was a taser.

"Maybe this could work." he said as he felt another hit.

"One more hit Pines and it's the death penalty for you." Miles said.

"Need to time it just right." Dipper said he calmed down and focused everything was silent till he heard a buzzing sound he then turned on the taser and hits Miles causing him to scream in pain.

"I guess I was right you only know discharge you power." Dipper said as he tossed the dead taser, as he was about too leave, Miles grabbed his leg.

"You're… not… going to make a fool of me." Miles said

"Your doing a pretty good job of that on your own." Dipper said as he kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Hours Later

Pacifica was in her office with her head on the desk.

"Why Dipper, why won't you just stay arrested." She said that's when her door was slammed opened, she looked up and saw her boss.

"Pacifica you and I need to talk." He said as he closed the door.

Days Later with Dipper

It was raining in gravity falls city and while that was happening, Dipper Pines was laying low till the heat died down on him, currently he was in an abandon building on a old mattress living like a crack whore, with only raman noodles and mini cakes to keep him going.

"Damn it Thomas, where are you." Dipper said till he heard a cun cock back he turned around and saw Pacifica.

"How did you find me?" He asked

"Not that hard, remember I know you too well plus this was where I lived when I ran away years ago.

Flashback

Fifthteen-year-old Pacifica was sitting on the floor hugging her knees and crying she had a bruise on her arm and her she had a bald spot on her head from a fight with her mother, Priscilla.

"Dumb Barbie doll." She said as she continued crying till she felt a hand she then turned and pulled out a knife.

"Woah is that how you treat a friend?" Pacifica looked up and saw Dipper, she then puts up the knife.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay i'd be on edge if I was in your situation." He said he then puts down a bag and walks up to her and hugs her.

"Are you okay I saw you running and… what happened here?" He asked rubbing her bald spot.

"My mom, she said I need to change my hair color cause reminded my dad of his previous marriage but I didn't want to change my natural hair color, so she started to pull on my hair." She explained.

"Well It's kind of a eyesore." He joked

"Gee that makes me feel better." She said till she felt something on her head, she looked up and saw that she was wearing his hat.

"That's better." He said he then blushed and smiled.

"Thanks ya dork, so what's in the bag?" She asked.

"Oh some supplies like a inflatable bed, some food and fire material the usual survival stuff." He said

"That seems like a lot for me." She said.

"Who said that your doing it alone." He said as he started a fire, the two then smiled and she sat next to him.

"Dipper let's makes this our special place, whenever we need to get away let's come here." She said

"Yeah let's." He said. Pacifica then pulled out a knife and carved her name into the wall, Dipper then proceed to do the same

Flashback End.

"Your the one who said I can come here at anytime." He said.

"I know that's how I knew that you would come here." She said as she got closer. "Why couldn't you just stayed at the station, why did you have to interfere with our work, why couldn't you see I was trying to help you!" She said.

"Because this is something you or your flunkies can't handle this." He said

"We're trying our best we even learned magic to try and stop you and this Azeal guy." She said.

"Pacifica trust me, i'm doing this so that I can protect this world." He said.

"And what about you, your putting yourself in danger, what would have happened if you died, huh? What about Mabel who would have watched over her if you died." She said.

"I had already prepared for that." He said

"And what about me! Huh What would I have done if I lost you!" She said getting teary eyed.

"You would have moved on with your lift Sargent Pacifica." He said

"I'm not a sargent anymore they fired me because you got away." She said "But If I bring you back I'll be reinstated." She said as she started to walk closer. "Now just hold still and don't make this harder for yourself." She said. Dipper then grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the mattresses pinning her she struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Why so you can fail to arrest me, so you can back to being a selfish Icon of the city putting yourself endanger even more then me, No! I love you too much to lose you!" He said the two then stared at each other. Pacifica was still processing what she just heard.

"Pacifica when I saw you in Azeal's hands and how he hurt you i was even more furious, not only did he infect Mabel with that disease but he almost did the same to you and that made me… lose control and attack him." He said "I don't know if I lost both you and Mabel, that's why I had to do this why I had to go against you, so that I can protect you." He said he then let's go of her and sits up.

"Dipper I didn't know." She said.

"Yeah, I figured." he sighed "So what now your going to arrest me?" He added.

"No i'm not." She said

"But what about your job?" He asked

"Right now there are more important things then just a title." She said

"Like what?" He asked.

"You." She said as she kissed him surprising him she then stands up and takes out her hand. "C'mon let's go save your sister." She said Dipper then took her hand signaling their partnership.

Meanwhile

Mabel Pines was hooked up to Machines trying deduce what was killing her when her door opened Mabel lazily opened her eyes and saw Azeal.

"Well well Mabel Pines you and I have some catching up to do." He said as he closed and magically locked the door.

* * *

Yeah so I was going to add a sex scene in this chapter but then I was like nah lets build up to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Questionmark

Don't count her out yet.

* * *

 _After Dipper escape the police department, Pacifica was terminated and now the two are working to retrieve the other pieces of the reality gauntlet._

It's night time in the city everything was quiet, two figures in black trench coats walked up to a pawn shop, when they entered the shopkeeper, looked over and noticed them walking to the back room door, he pushes a button on the floor and they walked in.

"Hey, are you sure that it's safe for you to be in the city?" One of the trench coats said.

"I have no choice, that's why I set up here, no one would suspect to find us here, Pacifica." The man then took off his hat to reveal Dipper, the other one, who was revealed to be Pacifica, took off her hat and trench coat, she was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and black heels.

"I know that but it's so grimy here." She said

"Well, it's all we got, since your men took my apartment." He said. "I was lucky to grab these." He said as he pulled out his backpack and pulled out the gauntlet and the few gems he had.

"So let's determine who has what." Pacifica said

"Okay, so we have the gauntlet and the power source. The police have the gem of fantasy and Azeal has the gem of form which means we need to find the gem of life." He said.

"Dipper tell me what's so important about these things why are you so willing to give up your life for it." She asked Dipper then puts down the items and looks at her.

"Pacifica this thing can warp reality to your own design make it... perfect, the world without war, without diseases, without evil." He said

"but we need those things, Dipper we need to keep everything balanced if one side takes over then everything will be off balanced.

"That's wy we need to find it and destroy it before someone can be corrupted by it." He said. "But these gems are very hard to find." Dipper said as he fell back on the bed.

"But we found the last two by doing research on possible hiding places for it but the book is in my old office at the station." She said

"Well, nothing stopping you from getting it." He said

"Yeah except Miles, when I left he took my place so he's not going to give it up willingly." She said

"Oh yes, he will if you distract him long enough for me to get it." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

 _Police Department_

Miles was sitting at Pacifica's old desk trying to preserve whatever is left of her presence when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said just then Pacifica walked in and Miles started panicking and cleared away everything.

"Ah, Pacifica it's good to see you again." He said trying to act cool.

"Yeah, I can see your adjusting to your new position." She said

"Yeah I am but it's not the same without you." He said

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She said. "hey I was wondering if you want to grab some coffee." She said

"I can't right now we just found out were the last Gem is located." He said.

"Really where?" She asked

"Sorry, I can't tell you, official police business." He said getting up and leaving the office.

"dammit." she whispered she then got on the computer and look around till she found a map of the location she printed it and left to get Dipper.

 _At The Location._

Azeal was standing near a cave holding the gem of form as it pulsed with light.

"So it's in here then." He said he then found a rock used the gem of form and changed it into a cave entrance and hid the real one behind it.

"Better safe than sorry." He said as he continued in. just as to police came, Miles then pulled out the gem of fantasy.

"Okay, guys were going in." He said as they stepped into the fake entrance. Just as Dipper and Pacifica pulled up in a user.

"Damn it they're already here." Pacifica said

"Yeah they maybe here, but there in the wrong cave." Dipper said.

"How?" She asked

"Optical magic, Azeal must have got here first and used the gem of form to make a fake entrance." He said as he pushed it to reveal another cave.

"Damn Dip, smart observation." She said as they went inside.

 _With Azeal_

His hand was on the wall as he made his way deeper into the cave.

"Damn how far is this thing." He said he then pulled out the gem and saw it pulse with a bright light.

"Come on give me something that's helpful." He said just then he felt something grab him and pulled upside down.

"What the hell." He said as he saw a hand made from the rocks around him holding his leg.

"Really you think this can stop me." He said as he eyes turned white and shine he then created a short wave on energy and evaporated the hand.

"I must be getting close." He said as he continued walking

 _With Miles_

Miles and his group were feeling like they were walking in circles till Miles stops walking.

"(Screams) We're getting nowhere in here." He said

Dipper and Pacifica

Dipper was in the led with Pacifica behind them it wasn't until Pacifica felt something brush past her leg.

"Did you feel that?" She asked

"Feel what, it's a cave." He said as they continued walking Pacifica then felt something tap her shoulder.

"Dipper I'm telling some things here." She said.

"I'm sure it's fine Pacifica let's keep moving." He said

"Okay." She said just then she felt multiple hands grabbed her one of them covered her mouth and pulled her through the ceiling.

"Oh there something I forgot to mention about the gem of life, try to watch out for hands they'll try and separate us…. Pacifica?" He then turned around and saw that she was gone."

"Of course." he said as she kept moving.

 _With Pacifica_

Pacifica was pulled out of the found gasping for air she looked around a dome like room with veins all going to a pedestal where the Gem of life was resting.

"Hey, I found it." She said

"Well, actually I brought you here." Pacifica then looked around and pulled out her hidden .45 and pointed it around.

"No need to be defensive, I'm friendly." The voice said

"Where are you." She asked

"The pedestal."The voice said Pacifica then turned around and saw a boy with a cord hooked to the back of his neck.

"Hi, I'm the gem of life's spirit." It said.

"Huh I thought that was just your power, I didn't think that you were alive." She said

"Yeah, well that just my special quick, I'm the only gem that can do this." It said

"But why did you bring me here?" She asked

"Well you were looking for me right, I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to leave." It said

"Not an option there's some bad people after you." She said.

"I know, that's why I can't leave." It said.

"But you'll be safe with us." She said

"No, I won't!" It yelled causing the hands to grab her. "You humans say that but you misuse our power without permission." It said as it hugged itself. "I will never be used again." It said

"Wait, Gem of Life, what if me and my partner work with you." She said. "Yeah, we just need to use your power for a little bit then will destroy you and you'll be free." She said.

"How can I believe you." It asked

"Just let me go and will think of something." She said it then sets her down gently.

"You promise you won't betray me." It asked.

"I promise." She said it then hopped in her arms and hugged

"I'm trusting you." It said just then they heard slow clapping, Pacifica brought out her gun pointed behind her.

"Well, you just made this easier for me. But a last this is where I take the gem." Azeal said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Oh, Shit." She thought as she was pitted against the man that ruin Mabel's life

* * *

 _Azeal has caught up with her, Is Pacifica a match for this monster, will Dipper make it in time?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Pacifica was standing in front of the man that ruined Mabel and Dipper's lives Azeal she had her gun point straight at him while keeping the gem of life behind her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sargent Pacifica, or is it Mrs. Northwest now since you lost your title." He mockingly said

"Just back away Azeal your not getting the gem of life." She said

"And you think that pea shooter is going to stop me?" He asked. "I'm a being of pure power your just a weak witch who has no business here." He said as he started to step closer, Pacifica then gave him a warning shot.

"Stay back." She said.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." He said he then started run towards the two, Pacifica fired two shots which went through him, the gem of life then sent hands to catch him but they were immediately destroyed.

"Those tricks don't work on me!" He said as he jumped up, his hand turned pitch black. "Phantom Claw!" He said as his hand extended with sharpened nails Pacifica grabbed the Gem and protected it but was damaged in the process.

"Now how should I finish you off? Maybe tortured to death, no to boring and loud, burned alive? No, I can't stand the smell." He began to ponder about how to kill Pacifica till he came up with one idea. "I know, I'll do to you what I did to Mabel." He said as he grabbed Pacifica by her face and started to repeatedly beat he then ripped her clothes off leaving her in her underwear revealing all the bruises she acquired from him. "First I'll beat you till your covered with bruises, then I'll take my sweet time raping that smooth skin of yours and then I'll inject you with my special serum that's killing Mabel. Does that sound like fun?" He asked her but she just responded with silence and a twitching body.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he was about to beat her again he felt six shots in his back. He turned around and saw the police force that led by Miles.

"Put her down now!" Miles said. He then tossed her aside and turned his focus on Miles.

"Who are you again." Azeal asked

"The name is Miles and you are going to pay for what you did to Pacifica." He said as he pulled out a pair of gloves with a metal lining.

"Oh, and what are your pitiful shocks going to do?" Azeal asked. Miles then got into a boxing stance and charged towards him and uppercut him creating lighting.

"What the hell!" Azeal asked

"My gloves are lined with a highly conductive material, I increased my speed by turning myself into lighting, I have also taken up boxing lessons." He explained.

"Interesting, tell me your name again." Azeal asked

"My name is Miles, the lighting boxer." He stated.

"That's the best nickname you can come up with?" Azeal asked

"Names aren't important for the price of justice and for the protection of the weak." Miles said as ran towards him and punched him square in the jaw sending him spinning into the wall.

"Men get the artifact and Pacifica out of here I'll buy you sometimes he said as they rushed to get Pacifica but the gem was trying to evade them.

"Stay away!" It said creating a wall.

"Dammit we lost it sir." one of his men said.

"Damn the get Pacifica out of here." He ordered as Azeal got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You spilled my blood, now you're going to die!" He said as he rushed towards him. "Phantom Claw!" Azeal announced

"500-volt jab!" Miles announced as their two spells collided shaking the area around them but Miles was sent flying into the wall this time. Azeal appeared in front of him with an angry look.

"You've pissed me off, I consider you a worthy opponent!" He said his hand then turned pitch black and pointed two fingers to his throat. "Any last words Miles?" He asked

"Yeah, I hit you that hand of your three times that should be enough." Miles said Azeal then looked at his arm and saw that it was glowing.

"Critical Uppercut!" Miles said as he sent his fist into his arm it glowed brighter and brighter till it exploded.

Aggh!" Azeal screamed in agony at the loss of his limb.

"Never… mess with… Pacifica!" He said before fainting.

"Miles! You are dead!" He said as he created a black ball, as he threw it suddenly disappeared into a vial of black, blue and green sucking it in.

"Dark magic curtain. A defensive spell that can take out all types of magic." Azeal looked over and saw Dipper and the Gem of Life's avatar.

"And I gotta say Azeal you should have deeper pockets." Dipper said holding up Azeal's gem, Azeal then looked around himself and felt nothing

"You fool you think this setback will stop me, I will get the gauntlet and I will see to it that you die by my hand!" He said as he disappeared. Dipper then went over to Miles and picked him up.

"Gem of Life I could use an exit, please." He said the gem then created a path outside, the two then left the cave as it began to break down.

Outside

News vans and an ambulance were parked outside while people were crowding around to see what was going on just then Dipper, carrying Miles, and the Gem of Life came out of the cave the police force surround Dipper as he puts Miles down, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gem of Fantasy.

"Payment for saving you." He said Gem of Life then gave Dipper himself as his avatar crumbled away.

"Now I can finally end this." Dipper said as he pulled out the gauntlet and placed the gems in the corrective holes they started glowing activating the artifact. Dipper puts it on and suddenly his eyes flashed the colors of the gems as he felt himself fill with endless power as the lights faded Dipper inspected himself.

"A-Amazing." He said he then went to the ambulance and found Pacifica he then used the gauntlet and healed her wounds and restored her clothes.

"She should be fine, for now, driver take me to the hospital I need to see my sister." He said as the ambulance started to move Dipper place a hand on Pacifica's.

"Don't worry once this is all over I'll turn myself in." Dipper promised as they reached the hospital was suddenly ambushed by armed policemen.

"Okay Dipper Pines, we know that you are in the ambulance come out with your hands up." A police officer said Dipper then stepped out of the vehicle and raised his hands he then used to gauntlet to freeze the police officers in permafrost.

"Hang on Mabel I'm coming." He said as he walked inside and found her room with ease as he enters he finds that it was empty.

"Excuse me nurse I'm looking for Mabel Pines?" He asked

"Oh dear, umm sir she has been transferred to the intensive care unit." She said the nurse then escorted him to Mabel he was then shocked to see what had become of her, she had different machines hooked up to her doctors working tirelessly to help her, it was enough to make him cry.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he placed his hands on the glass.

"She was raped by a visitor a couple of weeks ago and since then her condition has been getting worse." She explains

"Please let me in there I need to see her." He said

"I'm sorry sir but we can't allow you to enter." The nurse said.

"Please I'm her twin brother, I need to be by her side." He said

"I'm sorry sir no one is allowed in." The nurse said as she walked away, leaving a not taking a no for an answer Dipper, Dipper created a door from the glass and walked in startling the doctors, he then froze them in place and walked up to Mabel.

"Mabel, can you hear me?" He asked he then saw her turn her head and smile.

"Everythings going to be alright now Mabel, look I got the reality gauntlet, I can make you all better." He said he then stood up and hovered his hand over her it then glow a bright white light as the light faded Dipper smile grew as his sister returned to her normal self. Dipper then got onto his knees and hugged her as tears fell from his face.

"I'm so glad your back to normal." He wept as Mabel hugged him back and patted his head.

Days Later

Mabel was in Dipper's apartment watering plants when a knock on the door was heard, Mabel went to answer it and found Pacifica.

"Hey, Mabel how are you feeling.

"Well besides overjoyed to see you, I'm good _Sargent_ Pacifica." She said. Pacifica was given back her title when she brought Dipper in who came quietly, the gauntlet was taken from him and he was sent to prison.

"I'm sorry about Dipper, Mabel." She said

"Don't be, he told me that he was going to turn himself in as soon as I got better." She said

"It's just not fair, he only did it to help you, he didn't need to get me my job back."

"It the least he could do he did get you fired after all." Mabel informed. "So what did ya'll do with the gauntlet?" Mabel asked

"Oh, it's in or confiscated warehouse." She said.

"Oh really now." Mabel said

"Yeah… it… under the… department." Pacifica said before passing out. Just then a magic circle appeared and a one arm Azeal came out.

"Good job Mabel, I guess all my hard work finally pays off." He said.

"Thank you, Master Azeal." She said as he snapped his fingers and Mabel fainted.

"Yo squirt, tell father we got the gauntlet's location and I'm on my to get it." He said as he looked at the two unconscious girls.

"Forget it Azeal, you have shit to do." He said to himself as he left the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Bewarb: Merry Christmas to you too

* * *

Gravity Falls Prison

Dipper was sitting in a prison cell meditating when a guard came by and banged on the cell.

"Look at you Pines and here I thought you were better than me." The Guard said

"Look, Robbie, I don't have time for you, so get your daily insults in and leave me alone." Dipper said

"Geez, your no fun." He said before walking off as he did he heard an explosion Dipper looked out his window and saw a pillar of light.

"Oh no…"

Few hours Earlier.

Azeal was holding the reality gauntlet while standing in front of the mirror looking at his stubby arm. Back and forth he looked at the item and smirked.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he placed the artifact on his stub and immediately he began to feel pain as his nerves started connecting to the gauntlet the screams alerted his brother.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Stay away! I will endure this pain!" He yelled as his arms started thrashing around. His body then started to glow. "This power will be mine!" he said. As the light faded Azeal stood up and his body has changed his arm was completely metallic, the gems were embedded in his chest and his eyes were as white as snow.

"B-Brother?" He asked

"It's time little brother it's time to change the world!" He said as his voice echo he then created raised his new arm and created a pillar of light.

Present.

Pacifica was in her office as the special Magic force was on red alert Miles walked in.

"Sargent! What are we going to do? This pillar just shows up out of nowhere and…" "Miles Shut up I'm thinking right now." She interrupted.

"But…"

"Miles leave, I'm dealing with it!" She yelled Miles then left the room leaving her she then looked out the window and sighed. She then slammed her fist on the window.

"Damn it Dipper, I can't do this!" She said "I can't handle this only you can, why did you turn yourself in." She said unknown to her Miles was listening and sighed.

"I have no choice." He said as he walked off.

Meanwhile Downtown

The police as created barricades to keep the people away.

"Hello this is Carmen Hernandez for GF News if your tuning you can see this giant pillar of light appeared out of nowhere the special task force has been dispatched in order to handle it but it doesn't seem they know what it is." She said. Near the Pillar, Pacifica was standing in front of the Pillar biting her nail.

"Damn it what the hell is this, and where is Miles!" She said

"Sargent We have deduced the pillar." A subordinate said.

'Well, what is it?" She asked

"Well after some needed experimentation we found out that it's a distortion of reality to an alternate version, it seems safe to transverse but I would highly advise sending someone expendable.

"Someone like me?" They turned around to see Dipper and Miles, Pacifica then walked up to him and slapped him.

"I deserve that." He said.

"I thought we were a team, but you up and left me, I would happily give up everything for you!" She said

"Pacifica this is my life, not yours, after all, you worked hard to get where you are and I ruined it so…"

"You idiot! I don't care about all this anymore all I care about is you, I want to be with you but you have to be an idiot and not care about my feeling at all." She continued shouting till Dipper walked up to her he cup her cheeks and kissed her.

"You talk too much." He said as he walked backwards. "I'll see you in a bit." He said as he jumped in.

* * *

Sorry sorry, I made this short because I was rushing to have it done before Christmas. I put it off until the last minute please for give me


	10. Chapter 10

Bewarb: Don't worry there will be or not who knows

* * *

As Dipper entered the pillar of light he came out into an entirely different world everything was devastated only thing that stood was a giant tower that looked like a giant arm.

"I guess that's where he is." He said as he made his way towards the structure he saw a couple of people being forced into a cage.

"Now that's suspicious." He said just then he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back and saw a someone telling him to be quiet he then made a 'come with me.' gesture Dipper followed the unknown person into an underground bunker inside there was injured refugees all struggling to survive.

"My god, what is all this?" He asked

"It's all his fault, that monster in that tower." Dipper recognized that voice he turned around and saw the masked person was Pacifica.

"Pacifica?" He asked

"Dipper it's good to see you." She said she then punched him in the face. "Been waiting to do that for a while

"What was that for!" He asked

"That's was for getting yourself arrested." She said as she picked him up.

"Look I'm sorry that I did that, but I did what I had to do, I need to turn myself in for my crimes." Dipper said

"Well since you did that, Azeal managed to get the gauntlet." She said

"Pacifica tell me what happened." He asked. She then sighed and took a seat Dipper then saw her artificial leg.

"I was visiting Mabel who was watching you apartment…"

Flashback

"Hey, Mabel how are you feeling.

"Well besides overjoyed to see you, I'm good, Sargent Pacifica." She said. Pacifica was given back her title when she brought Dipper in who came quietly, the gauntlet was taken from him, and he was sent to prison.

"I'm sorry about Dipper, Mabel." She said

"Don't be; he told me that he was going to turn himself in as soon as I got better." She said

"It's just not fair, he only did it to help you, he didn't need to get me my job back."

"It the least he could do he did get you fired after all." Mabel informed. "So what did ya'll do with the gauntlet?" Mabel asked

"Oh, it's in or confiscated warehouse." She said.

"Oh really now." Mabel said

"Yeah… it… under the… department." Pacifica said before passing out. She awoke hours later to find Mabel unconscious she got and went to her.

"Mabel what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know I just felt sleepy." She said just then they looked outside and saw a pillar of light, Pacifica looked at her phone and saw missed calls.

"I have to go stay here." She said

Downtown

Pacifica and her Lieutenant Miles followed by a squadron of SWAT members stood at the pillar.

"Miles do you know what this is?" She asked

"No Idea man it just appeared out of nowhere." He said

"Well just in case keep your distance from it. "She said just then tear in the sky opened up and out came Azeal, wearing battle armor and holding a staff with a crystal ball on it.

"Ahh Pacifica Northwest, it's good to see you again." He said as he got close to the ground his feet not touching it. "So sorry for the sudden appearance I just wanted to debut my new power." He said as she raised me metal arm picked up Miles.

"But first you and I have unfinished business." He said his hand then phased through his chest and he pulled out his heart.

"A human heart, the most important thing to keep them alive, too bad you only have one." He said as he crushed it killing Miles instantly.

"Now that he's out of the way its time to build my empire." He said he then stabbed his staff in Miles's dead body and started to grow into a tower it then shouted vines out killing the swat teams. "Oh yes, this is so much fun." Azeal said as he was then shot at he turned around to see Pacifica with tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, he was something of a brother to you." He said

"He was my friend, you bastard!" She yelled as she shot random gunshots at his body, but as they hit him, his body closed the wounds. "What the hell!" She said yelled

"Pacifica when you control reality you can do whatever you want things like shooting or say lost a leg…" He then disintegrates her leg causing her to scream. "... won't be enough to stop me." He said as he picked her up by her hair. "Now watch as I take this world for my own." He the wave his hand and clouds started to block out the sun leaving nothing but darkness. He then destroyed the city making it not but rubble.

"Pacifica looks around you; you lost this world is mine." He said as he dropped her back to the ground and started to float up to the sky as he was about to leave he hits a barrier.

"What!" He yelled as he touched the forcefield. "Try to stop me think again!" He said the gems on his chest started to glow, and he sought to force open a hole, but it prove pointless.

"No… NO! This can't be I earn this power so why can't I leave!" He said.

Flashback end

"... and so he's been trying to break through ever since." She said

"Heh, Gravity Falls anomaly number 618: The Weird Barrier." He said confusing Pacifica.

"A long time ago my great uncle Ford found out why gravity falls were so weird, this barrier brings in anything weird but once it is in it can never get." He said

"Well, it doesn't matter now we're all going to die soon anyway." She said

"Why?" He asked

"Duh Azeal is going to destroy this place and rid himself of that the barrier."

"No, he won't even if he did he would still be trapped." Dipper said

"Try telling him that." She said

"Okay, I will." He said as he got up.

"Are you insane he will kill you." She said

"Hey, you don't know that, and besides I gotta try." He said, Pacifica then grabbed him and hugged him.

"Please, Dipper I don't want to lose you again." She said.

"Pacifica if I don't do something then he'll destroy my world too." He said

"You world?" She asked

"Yes, you see Azeal knew that as long as I was alive, he couldn't take over, so he created another reality one where Miles didn't inform me about what was happening." He explained.

"Then your not my Dipper?" She asked

"I'm sorry, but no your Dipper is more likely dead." He said shocking her. "Just please if anything happens never give up hope." He said he then cupped her cheek.

"Huh even in the apocalypse you still look beautiful." He said he then kissed her forehead and left the camp.

Meanwhile.

The sounds of screaming filled the room as Azeal torched this reality's Dipper.

"This is your last chance tell me how to get out of here!" He said

"I'm telling you I don't know I swear." He said Azeal then cuts off an arm making him scream it was then reattached.

"I'm getting tired of doing Pines, just tell me how to get rid of the barrier and I make sure your death is quick and painless." He said

"Now you see it's threats like these that make me not want to do that." He said Azeal then ripped out his tongue and forced him to swallow it.

"You know if you ask politely maybe he'll give it to you." Azeal turned around to see Dipper he looked back and forth between his Dipper and the other.

"Oh, that would explain the light." He said

"Yep, now you are going to hand me the gauntlet or else." He said

"Or else what?" He asked

"You know I never thought I get this far, so I got nothing." He said nervously. Azeal then shot a fireball at him, but Dipper dodged it.

"Dark Magic Curtain!" Dipper said as black blanket appeared in his hand he then tossed in in front of him and went through it. Azeal got confused till he felt a kick on the back of his head. Azeal retaliated with an another fireball Dipper then created a mirror which fired back at Azeal he then caught it and crushed it in his hand as he did Dipper threw something at him which engulfed him in flames.

"Ut et ipsi trahunt vos ad flammas inferni!" He spoke as the flames took the forms of chains. Azeal then waved his hand, and the fire disappeared.

"That the best you got!" Azeal said he then tap the air and made a crack just then everything was getting sucked in.

"What now Pines, let's see you stop this." He said Dipper then closed his eyes and slapped his hands together.

"Virtus meus mihi nocet universos Ioppitas eradicaturus!" Dipper said just then a ball of light appeared and Dipper jumped in it as it got sucked into the rift, Azeal then jumped in after him and found himself in an empty white void.

"Pines where are you!" Azeal yelled

"I'm right here." He said

"Damn it why won't you die!" He said

"Because I have something to fight for while you just want power!" Dipper said.

"What's wrong with wanting power you humans have dreamed of having power, but you let it go to your head thinking that you can do anything." He said

"Then what about you are you don't think that you lower yourself to a human?" Dipper asked Azeal then looked at him with anger.

"Don't you dare insult me!" He said as he flew towards him at high speed.

"Dark magic curtain." Dipper said as he sidesteps him and he went in. Dipper then threw the blanket into the air and tossed something on it

"Cadant in obscurum: inane nigrum." He said as the sheet disappeared but not before spitting out the reality gauntlet Dipper then returned to the rift and closed it he then raised his hand and created a shockwave restoring everything back to normal as he did he came back to Pacifica with a dead Dipper in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Dipper said as he puts himself down Pacifica then took him in her arms and cried, he then left to his reality knowing what could have happened he was now determined to make sure that this doesn't affect the ones he loves. As he returned to his reality, he closed the gateway but as soon as he did Pacifica tackled him and hugged him.

"Dipper I…" Dipper then kissed her shocking everyone especially, Miles.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for this." Dipper said he then raised his hand and created another shockwave which ended in everything turning white.

Pacifica shot up from her desk she looked around and was confused, just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Sarg. You better hurry they are about to unveil the new artifact." miles said

"Right I'm coming." She said as she left the office as she did she noticed a strange figure watching her she rubbed her eyes and he was gone.

"I've been working too hard." She said as she got into the car. Dipper watched as she drove off he looked at the gauntlet and sighed with a smile.

"It's better this way; I can have more fun with her." He said just then his phone went off. "Hello?, Oh Mabel, yes I didn't forget, okay see ya soon." he then hung up and began to jump from building to building back to his home and his new adventure.

Epilogue

A little girl with a backpack was running through an alley when she found herself cornered as they closed in she opened her bag and a black figure jumped out and towered over her it then attacked their captors and returned to her whimpering the girl then hugged its leg.

"अच्छा कुत्ता" She said as it went back into her backpack and she continued walking.


End file.
